big time true concert
by VampireKnightgirl-kun
Summary: when the design program will rid true ryan and lulu have to do something then they find out that big time rush and justin bieber are in town they have a concert read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**james4ever:Hey people! i'm back!So this one is a true jackson vp, big time rush , justin bieber crossover and i just discovered justin is the best soloist boy in the music buisness! but he is not as cute as james is**

**carlos:* walks in with out his helmet and covered in goofy string * WHERE IS MY HELMET AND JAMES?**

**james4ever:*trys not to laugh* i don't know! * starts laughing***

**carlos:* stomps out ***

**james4ever:that was very funny!**

***hears someone outside screaming*"CARLOS LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!NO!NO!NOT THE HAIR!HEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!"**

**james4ever:I'M COMING JAMES!i do not own btr true jackson vp or justin bieber nickelodeon, teennick and ithiink justin's mom owns em bye! *stops carlos from pulling james' hair out*CARLOS STOP IT OR OR ELSE I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR HELMET AND TELL MRS. KNIGHT THAT YOU PULLED OUT JAMES' HAIR!**

**carlos:*stops*sorry jazz**

**justin:Hey jazz**

**james4ever:Hey justin**

**james4ever:ok enjoy the story!**

*** every one from true jackson vp, btr and justin bieber wave***

**

* * *

**

**true's pov**

"Is there anyone here who is allergic to snake venom?"My friend ryan asked. I raised my hand as did lulu."Did he really bring a snake to school?"I asked lulu."I think I heard hissing."Said i'm true jackson and i'm a fifteen year old vp for mad styles."Good morning everyone."our teacher said."Why are you so happy?"I asked."The princeple is going to get rid of the design program and put a teacher's lounge this is so good.""What?Design is where i learn to sew!""Well if stand up for what you believe in it doesn;t matter your powerless."she said.

* * *

time skip two hours

* * *

"Ok we are all here for a very important this is a kids only meeting so could you please give us half an hour?"

"He's confused you should put it in a way he would understand."Lulu said",OUT!"I spointed to the door and he left._that was easy_ I thought.

"Ok anyone have an idea on how to save the design program at school?"I asked."I could do some magic tricks."Offered ryan.

"Um...I don't think so."I said."How about we set up dating booth and any girl could date me and then we would have $4,000 but we would have to come up with $2,000 more."_Wow ryan that is the best thing you came up with all day_ I thought."Ok that might work."I said.

time skip one hour

"What are we gonna do?"I asked."I don't know true."Lulu said hopelessly.

"Here's your mail true."Jimmy said walking into my office.I walked over to him when a beep went off."Lulu your time with mikey j is here.""No thats not my phone."Lulu said confused."No its my one of my friends he works at drk records he's always bragging about who's recording there.""Oh who's there now?" I asked."Big Time Rush and Justin Bieber.""BTR!JUSTIN BIEBER!" i yelled."Yea it's rare when two musical groups are recording at the same studio.""At the same time?""No.""Guys i have an idea!"I said all excited."What that when jimmy and his friend get together it's the world of bordom?""No Jimmy how close are you and your 'friend'?""Oh we're tight.""Do you think he could get us there to meet them?""No he doesn't have acsess to the recording studio though we could give you a tour of the mail just installed a new mail sorter.""Oh well i have a plan"

time skip half hour later

place drk records

"Ok guys we're here so be btr is recording!SSSSSHHHHHHHH!"

time skip three minutes

_BIG TIME RUSH IS SO CUTE AND AWESOME!_I thought excited."Guys your pizza's here."

"PIZZA!""Pizza primimera for big time rush and justin bieber."

"We didn't order pizza."Justin bieber said.

"So we want pizza!We've been working for hours."James diamond said._I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING BTR AND JUSTIN BIEBER!I thought _

"Where is the pizza!"carlos garcia asked."Something tells me you're not pizza delivery people."Justin said.

"Your right justin we're we need you to do a benifit concert to save the design program at our 's not for me it's for five people who were in it a year ago.""What's your name?"James asked" jackson.""Well true those five people was us."Kendall Knight said."What?""We wanted to make people our fans happy by sewing and designing things."Logan mitchell said."Oh i understand so will you guys do the concert?"I asked hopefully."We'd be happy to."All of them said at once."Thank you so much."I said when ryan was messing with the sound equitment."Ryan what are you doing?""Messing with stuff i'm not supposed to mess with."He said right before he burnt himself and passed out."So do you need our phone numbers?"Carlos asked."Sure" They all gave me they're numbers before i gave them mine.

_YES I HAVE BTR AND JUSTIN BIEBER'S PHONE NUMBERS! _I thought extremely excited.

* * *

time skip seven hours

* * *

I was in front of the gym waiting for more fans to buy tickets to the concert when i got a phone call from justin.

"Hi justin where are you?""I'm four blocks from the school.""Great the gym is packed.""I have some news bad news""What?""Some fool played with my sound equitment and i got eletricuted.""Oh my god are you alright?""Yea i'm fine I'll be there in an hour.""Ok get well soon.""Thanks t."Then he hung up.

"Ugh...what am i gonna do?"I asked myself nervous when lulu came up to me."What's wrong true?"She asked excited."Justin bieber cancelled .Ryan messed with the sound equitment and he got eletricuted.""What!Justin bieber cacelled and got eletricuted!""Yea."Right then i got another call and this time from kendall."Please don't tell me you have to cancel.""We aren't carlos just tried to make a world record by diving into the hotel pool in a shopping cart and got a minor concussion.""Is he ok?""Yea he's fine we're on our way is justin there yet?""He got eletricuted""Is he ok?""Yea he said he'll be here in an hour."

Right after i finished that sentance i got another call"Hold on i got another call.""Ok.""Hello?""Hey true i'm on my way.""But i thought you going to the hospital.""Justin bieber never misses a Oh!""What uh oh!"Kendall and the guys said on the other there was a crash and an ambulance through the wall of my school."What was that?"James asked."Jstin drove the ambulance he was in into the wall!""Really awesome i wanna do that!" "You can do that later carlos we're pulling into the parkig lot"Kendall said.I ran over to the ambulance door tto see if justin was ok when the guys walked through the giant hole in the wall."Justin are you ok?""Yea but the hospital people will probably sue me."I laughed and then hugged him when he returned the hug.

"Ok so what are we supposed to do now?"James asked."Wait for the opening act to get done then you guys or justin go on""Ok."All of them said.

We walked in through the gyms back door where lulu and ryan were waiting."Keep me away from him."Justin said hiding behind James.

"Ok care bears on fire is done so who wants to go on first?"I asked."How about we warm 'em up for justin."Kendall suggested"Ok."

Btr walked on stage."Hey everybody in case you don't know us we are BIg time rush and we're gonna sing a song for you and it's called worldwide dedicated to true who's ready to get pumped!"Everyone screamed so loud only dogs could hear them.

"wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day cause i ben missn you by my side yea did i awake you out of your dream i'm sorry but i couldn't sleep calm me down there's somethin bout hte sound of your voice i-i-i-i-i'm never never never as far as it may seem no soon we'll be together we'll pick up right where we left off paris london tokyo there's just one thing that i gotta do hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello tuck you in every night and i can hardly take another goodbye baby won't be long yourthe one that i'm waiting on hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello girl i'll be thinkin about you worldwide worldwide worldwide girl i'll be thinkin about you worldwide worldwide worldwide yes i may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but don't you worry cause you have my heart it ain't easy to keep movin city to city just get up and go the show must go on so i need you to be strong i-i-i-i'm never never never as far away as it may seem no soon we'll be together we'll pick up right where we left off paris london tokyo there's just one thing that i gotta do hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello tuck you in every night and i can hardly take another good bye baby won't be long you the one that i'm waiting on hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello girl i'll be thinkin bout you worldwide worldwide worldwide girl i'll be thinkin bout you worldwide worldwide worldwide girl i'll be thinkin bout you whoa where ever the wind blows me girl your the one and only girl on my mind baby know there ain't no one better worldwide so always remember worldwide always remember girl your miiiinnnnneeeeee paris london tokyo there'sthere's just one thing i gotta do hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello tuck you in every night and i can hardly take another goodbye baby won't be long your the one that i'm waiting on hello tuck you in every night on the phone ye i may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but don't you worry cause you have my heart"

Right after the song everyone screamed as loud as a banshee and i almost went guys came down from the stage and i hugged all of them.

"Guys that was awesome!"I yelled."Thanks True."All four boys said at once."Ok justin are you ready?"I asked him."Yea."

Justin walked up on the stage and kendall had to go with him because of his eletricuted arms."Hey everyone i can't play the guitar right now because i got eletricuted but i'm fine. kendall here is going to play the guitar while i who's ready to rock the house!"everyone screamed louder than banshees this time."Ok i'm going to sing a song called one time this song is also dedicated to true jackson so here we go!"

"Me, plus you.(im'a tell you one time)Me,plus you.(One time im'a tell you one time)Me, plus you.(One time im'a tell you one time )(one time)one time. (one time)one time when i met you girl my heart went knock knock them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop and even thought it's a struggle love is all we got so we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top your world is my world and my fight is your fight my breath is your breath and your heart and now i've got my one love,My heart,My one life for sure let me tell you one time(girl i love girl i love you)im'a tell you one time(girl i love girl i love you)and i'll be your one guy you'l be my number one girl always makin time for you im'a tell you one time (girl i love girl i love you)im'a tell you one time ( girl i love girl i love you)you look so deep you no that it humbles me you by my side and troubles them don't trouble me many have called but the chosen is you whatevery you want shawty i'll give it to you your world is my world and my fight is your fight my breath is your breath and your heart and now i've got my one love ,my one heart , my one life for sure let me tell you one time (girl i love girl i love you)im'a tell you one time (girl i love girl i love you)and im'a your one guy you'll be my number one girl always makin time for you im'a tell you one time(girl i love girl i love you)shawty right here shes got everything i need and im'a tell her one time (one time,one time)give you everything you need down to my last dime she makes me happy i know where i'll be right by your side cause she is the one and girl you're my one love my one heart my one life for sure let me tell tou one time(girl i love girl i love you) im'a tell you one time(girl i love girl i love you)and i'll be your one guy you'll be my number one girl always makin time for you im'a tell you one time(one time)im'a tell you one time(one time)Me plus you(im'a tell you one time)Me plus you(im'a tell you one time)Me plus you(im'a tell you one time)Me plus you(im'a tell you one time)(one time)one time(one time)one time"

Justin and kendall walked off stage excited."Justin kendall that was awesome!"I said extremely excited.

"Thanks true."Both of them said at the same time."So what should we do now?"Carlos asked."I don't know maybe we could go to mad styles?"

"Ok."We got in the busted up ambulance justin came in and this time james drove since he has a drivers lisence.

Time skip 15 minutes

"We totally raised the roof back there!"Justin said still excited while we were walking out of the elevator."Guys can i talk to true alone?"Justin asked everyone.

"Sure."We walked into my office and sat on the couch."So what do you wanna talk about?"I asked suspiscios."Um...well true i like like you."

"You do?Thats really great justin but i tried dating lil shakespeare and the minute we started he had to go on a tour that lasted a year."I said remembering lil shakespear."Well i don't go on tor that often .""Justin every girl in the world loves you how can you not go on tour that often?"

"I don't can you give us a chance?"Justin asked."Well i geuss so."Right after i said that justin's lips touched mine.I returned the kiss when the guys walked whistled to make it look like they didn't see any thing . Me and Justin let go of each other to see everyone "oooohhhhing"and"aaaaahhhing"

" We don't have a hotel so can we stay with you true?"The guys asked."Sure."_Wow i have a celebrity boyfriend and i can see him most of the time _I thought.

* * *

**james4ever:So that was the story there will be a sequel because i have no idea how to get chapters**

**Justin:Why do i have to be true's boyfriend?i'm just wondering i didn't say i didn't like it**

**james4ever:Because you 2 look cute to gether**

**Justin: Ok as ling as it's fine with true**

**true:It's fine with me**

**James:Why can't i be her boyfriend!**

**james4ever:cause no offense but you don't look cute to gether**

**James:fine**

**james4ever:Ok i''l get to the sequel soon**

***everyone :Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 the tour

**james4ever:Hey people! i'm back!So this one is a true jackson vp, big time rush , justin bieber crossover and i just discovered justin is the best soloist boy in the music buisness! but he is not as cute as james is**

**carlos:* walks in with out his helmet and covered in goofy string * WHERE IS MY HELMET AND JAMES?**

**james4ever:*trys not to laugh* i don't know! * starts laughing***

**carlos:* stomps out ***

**james4ever:that was very funny!**

***hears someone outside screaming*"CARLOS LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!NO!NO!NOT THE HAIR!HEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!"**

**james4ever:I'M COMING JAMES!i do not own btr true jackson vp or justin bieber nickelodeon, teennick and ithiink justin's mom owns em bye! *stops carlos from pulling james' hair out*CARLOS STOP IT OR OR ELSE I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR HELMET AND TELL MRS. KNIGHT THAT YOU PULLED OUT JAMES' HAIR!**

**carlos:*stops*sorry jazz**

**justin:Hey jazz**

**james4ever:Hey justin**

**james4ever:ok enjoy the story!**

*** every one from true jackson vp, btr and justin bieber wave***

**

* * *

**

**true's pov**

"Is there anyone here who is allergic to snake venom?"My friend ryan asked. I raised my hand as did lulu."Did he really bring a snake to school?"I asked lulu."I think I heard hissing."Said i'm true jackson and i'm a fifteen year old vp for mad styles."Good morning everyone."our teacher said."Why are you so happy?"I asked."The princeple is going to get rid of the design program and put a teacher's lounge this is so good.""What?Design is where i learn to sew!""Well if stand up for what you believe in it doesn;t matter your powerless."she said.

* * *

time skip two hours

* * *

"Ok we are all here for a very important this is a kids only meeting so could you please give us half an hour?"

"He's confused you should put it in a way he would understand."Lulu said",OUT!"I spointed to the door and he left._that was easy_ I thought.

"Ok anyone have an idea on how to save the design program at school?"I asked."I could do some magic tricks."Offered ryan.

"Um...I don't think so."I said."How about we set up dating booth and any girl could date me and then we would have $4,000 but we would have to come up with $2,000 more."_Wow ryan that is the best thing you came up with all day_ I thought."Ok that might work."I said.

time skip one hour

"What are we gonna do?"I asked."I don't know true."Lulu said hopelessly.

"Here's your mail true."Jimmy said walking into my office.I walked over to him when a beep went off."Lulu your time with mikey j is here.""No thats not my phone."Lulu said confused."No its my one of my friends he works at drk records he's always bragging about who's recording there.""Oh who's there now?" I asked."Big Time Rush and Justin Bieber.""BTR!JUSTIN BIEBER!" i yelled."Yea it's rare when two musical groups are recording at the same studio.""At the same time?""No.""Guys i have an idea!"I said all excited."What that when jimmy and his friend get together it's the world of bordom?""No Jimmy how close are you and your 'friend'?""Oh we're tight.""Do you think he could get us there to meet them?""No he doesn't have acsess to the recording studio though we could give you a tour of the mail just installed a new mail sorter.""Oh well i have a plan"

time skip half hour later

place drk records

"Ok guys we're here so be btr is recording!SSSSSHHHHHHHH!"

time skip three minutes

_BIG TIME RUSH IS SO CUTE AND AWESOME!_I thought excited."Guys your pizza's here."

"PIZZA!""Pizza primimera for big time rush and justin bieber."

"We didn't order pizza."Justin bieber said.

"So we want pizza!We've been working for hours."James diamond said._I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING BTR AND JUSTIN BIEBER!I thought _

"Where is the pizza!"carlos garcia asked."Something tells me you're not pizza delivery people."Justin said.

"Your right justin we're we need you to do a benifit concert to save the design program at our 's not for me it's for five people who were in it a year ago.""What's your name?"James asked" jackson.""Well true those five people was us."Kendall Knight said."What?""We wanted to make people our fans happy by sewing and designing things."Logan mitchell said."Oh i understand so will you guys do the concert?"I asked hopefully."We'd be happy to."All of them said at once."Thank you so much."I said when ryan was messing with the sound equitment."Ryan what are you doing?""Messing with stuff i'm not supposed to mess with."He said right before he burnt himself and passed out."So do you need our phone numbers?"Carlos asked."Sure" They all gave me they're numbers before i gave them mine.

_YES I HAVE BTR AND JUSTIN BIEBER'S PHONE NUMBERS! _I thought extremely excited.

* * *

time skip seven hours

* * *

I was in front of the gym waiting for more fans to buy tickets to the concert when i got a phone call from justin.

"Hi justin where are you?""I'm four blocks from the school.""Great the gym is packed.""I have some news bad news""What?""Some fool played with my sound equitment and i got eletricuted.""Oh my god are you alright?""Yea i'm fine I'll be there in an hour.""Ok get well soon.""Thanks t."Then he hung up.

"Ugh...what am i gonna do?"I asked myself nervous when lulu came up to me."What's wrong true?"She asked excited."Justin bieber cancelled .Ryan messed with the sound equitment and he got eletricuted.""What!Justin bieber cacelled and got eletricuted!""Yea."Right then i got another call and this time from kendall."Please don't tell me you have to cancel.""We aren't carlos just tried to make a world record by diving into the hotel pool in a shopping cart and got a minor concussion.""Is he ok?""Yea he's fine we're on our way is justin there yet?""He got eletricuted""Is he ok?""Yea he said he'll be here in an hour."

Right after i finished that sentance i got another call"Hold on i got another call.""Ok.""Hello?""Hey true i'm on my way.""But i thought you going to the hospital.""Justin bieber never misses a Oh!""What uh oh!"Kendall and the guys said on the other there was a crash and an ambulance through the wall of my school."What was that?"James asked."Jstin drove the ambulance he was in into the wall!""Really awesome i wanna do that!" "You can do that later carlos we're pulling into the parkig lot"Kendall said.I ran over to the ambulance door tto see if justin was ok when the guys walked through the giant hole in the wall."Justin are you ok?""Yea but the hospital people will probably sue me."I laughed and then hugged him when he returned the hug.

"Ok so what are we supposed to do now?"James asked."Wait for the opening act to get done then you guys or justin go on""Ok."All of them said.

We walked in through the gyms back door where lulu and ryan were waiting."Keep me away from him."Justin said hiding behind James.

"Ok care bears on fire is done so who wants to go on first?"I asked."How about we warm 'em up for justin."Kendall suggested"Ok."

Btr walked on stage."Hey everybody in case you don't know us we are BIg time rush and we're gonna sing a song for you and it's called worldwide dedicated to true who's ready to get pumped!"Everyone screamed so loud only dogs could hear them.

"wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day cause i ben missn you by my side yea did i awake you out of your dream i'm sorry but i couldn't sleep calm me down there's somethin bout hte sound of your voice i-i-i-i-i'm never never never as far as it may seem no soon we'll be together we'll pick up right where we left off paris london tokyo there's just one thing that i gotta do hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello tuck you in every night and i can hardly take another goodbye baby won't be long yourthe one that i'm waiting on hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello girl i'll be thinkin about you worldwide worldwide worldwide girl i'll be thinkin about you worldwide worldwide worldwide yes i may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but don't you worry cause you have my heart it ain't easy to keep movin city to city just get up and go the show must go on so i need you to be strong i-i-i-i'm never never never as far away as it may seem no soon we'll be together we'll pick up right where we left off paris london tokyo there's just one thing that i gotta do hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello tuck you in every night and i can hardly take another good bye baby won't be long you the one that i'm waiting on hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello girl i'll be thinkin bout you worldwide worldwide worldwide girl i'll be thinkin bout you worldwide worldwide worldwide girl i'll be thinkin bout you whoa where ever the wind blows me girl your the one and only girl on my mind baby know there ain't no one better worldwide so always remember worldwide always remember girl your miiiinnnnneeeeee paris london tokyo there'sthere's just one thing i gotta do hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello tuck you in every night and i can hardly take another goodbye baby won't be long your the one that i'm waiting on hello tuck you in every night on the phone ye i may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but don't you worry cause you have my heart"

Right after the song everyone screamed as loud as a banshee and i almost went guys came down from the stage and i hugged all of them.

"Guys that was awesome!"I yelled."Thanks True."All four boys said at once."Ok justin are you ready?"I asked him."Yea."

Justin walked up on the stage and kendall had to go with him because of his eletricuted arms."Hey everyone i can't play the guitar right now because i got eletricuted but i'm fine. kendall here is going to play the guitar while i who's ready to rock the house!"everyone screamed louder than banshees this time."Ok i'm going to sing a song called one time this song is also dedicated to true jackson so here we go!"

"Me, plus you.(im'a tell you one time)Me,plus you.(One time im'a tell you one time)Me, plus you.(One time im'a tell you one time )(one time)one time. (one time)one time when i met you girl my heart went knock knock them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop and even thought it's a struggle love is all we got so we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top your world is my world and my fight is your fight my breath is your breath and your heart and now i've got my one love,My heart,My one life for sure let me tell you one time(girl i love girl i love you)im'a tell you one time(girl i love girl i love you)and i'll be your one guy you'l be my number one girl always makin time for you im'a tell you one time (girl i love girl i love you)im'a tell you one time ( girl i love girl i love you)you look so deep you no that it humbles me you by my side and troubles them don't trouble me many have called but the chosen is you whatevery you want shawty i'll give it to you your world is my world and my fight is your fight my breath is your breath and your heart and now i've got my one love ,my one heart , my one life for sure let me tell you one time (girl i love girl i love you)im'a tell you one time (girl i love girl i love you)and im'a your one guy you'll be my number one girl always makin time for you im'a tell you one time(girl i love girl i love you)shawty right here shes got everything i need and im'a tell her one time (one time,one time)give you everything you need down to my last dime she makes me happy i know where i'll be right by your side cause she is the one and girl you're my one love my one heart my one life for sure let me tell tou one time(girl i love girl i love you) im'a tell you one time(girl i love girl i love you)and i'll be your one guy you'll be my number one girl always makin time for you im'a tell you one time(one time)im'a tell you one time(one time)Me plus you(im'a tell you one time)Me plus you(im'a tell you one time)Me plus you(im'a tell you one time)Me plus you(im'a tell you one time)(one time)one time(one time)one time"

Justin and kendall walked off stage excited."Justin kendall that was awesome!"I said extremely excited.

"Thanks true."Both of them said at the same time."So what should we do now?"Carlos asked."I don't know maybe we could go to mad styles?"

"Ok."We got in the busted up ambulance justin came in and this time james drove since he has a drivers lisence.

Time skip 15 minutes

"We totally raised the roof back there!"Justin said still excited while we were walking out of the elevator."Guys can i talk to true alone?"Justin asked everyone.

"Sure."We walked into my office and sat on the couch."So what do you wanna talk about?"I asked suspiscios."Um...well true i like like you."

"You do?Thats really great justin but i tried dating lil shakespeare and the minute we started he had to go on a tour that lasted a year."I said remembering lil shakespear."Well i don't go on tor that often .""Justin every girl in the world loves you how can you not go on tour that often?"

"I don't can you give us a chance?"Justin asked."Well i geuss so."Right after i said that justin's lips touched mine.I returned the kiss when the guys walked whistled to make it look like they didn't see any thing . Me and Justin let go of each other to see everyone "oooohhhhing"and"aaaaahhhing"

" We don't have a hotel so can we stay with you true?"The guys asked."Sure."_Wow i have a celebrity boyfriend and i can see him most of the time _I thought.

* * *

**james4ever:So that was the story there will be a sequel because i have no idea how to get chapters**

**Justin:Why do i have to be true's boyfriend?i'm just wondering i didn't say i didn't like it**

**james4ever:Because you 2 look cute to gether**

**Justin: Ok as ling as it's fine with true**

**true:It's fine with me**

**James:Why can't i be her boyfriend!**

**james4ever:cause no offense but you don't look cute to gether**

**James:fine**

**james4ever:Ok i''l get to the sequel soon**

***everyone :Bye!**


End file.
